The Chained Angel From Earth
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Lee Rieno was just a normal boy until Satan kidnapped him from his love?, Hinta on her birthday. Chained to the gate of heaven, he must reside there unless.....


Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto!

Chapter 1

The chained angel

Lee Rieno or also known as the Chained Child tried to lift his head to see who was coming. The chains that bounded him to Heaven's gate rattled. He finally got his head up. It was a child.

"Hi kid," Rieno said. The child looked up at Rieno. His eyes soft.

"The chained man. I'm Cody. My mommy didn't want me anymore," the child said.

"I was taken from earth to heaven by Satan and chained to the gate until my love comes or my hero comes," Rieno said sadly. The gate opened and Cody walked in.

On Earth, Hyuuga Hinta was hugging Rieno's t-shirt. She was crying. It had been one week since Rieno disappeared. He was her secret crush.

"Rieno, I'm sorry, Rieno," Hinta said as she hugged the t-shirt tighter. A picture of Rieno and her was on the desk in the corner. It was taken a week ago on Hinta's fifteenth birthday. Rieno was the same age but turned fifteen two days earlier than Hinta. A knock on the door took Hinta from her thoughts.

"Hinta, your friends, Naruto and Sakura are here," Mrs. Hyuuga said. A boy with blonde hair and an orange shirt with olive green shorts came in. he was followed by a girl with pink hair and a purple shirt with denim shorts.

"Hi Hinta! What's wrong?" Naruto said. He took a seat on the floor. Hinta stared at the ground.

"I'm fine, thanks," Hinta answered. Sakura sat on the chair from the desk. Missing posters, newspaper articles, pictures, and letters were spread out on the desk.

"We brought you a gift for you birthday even if it is late," Sakura said. Naruto pulled a little box wrapped in red wrapping. He handed it to Hinta. She just sat it on her night stand.

"Hinta, what's wrong," Sakura asked. She had noticed the dry tears on Hinta's face.

"It's nothing," Hinta answered. Naruto stared at the ground.

"It's Rieno, isn't?" Naruto asked. Hinta was shocked. "He disappeared at your birthday party. He was about to jump in the pool when he vanished," Naruto said.

"Leave," Hinta said. Naruto left along with Sakura. Sakura looked back into the room. Hinta was crying.

"I hope he comes back," Sakura said. She left.

In Heaven, cuts and bruises were all over Rieno's body. He was crying. He tried to lift his head, but failed.

"The pain is too much. I'll die here," Rieno said to himself aloud.

"You're already dead. Once through the barrier between the human world and the afterlife gates, you're dead," a voice said.

"I'm going to wait for her even if I'm chained here for one thousand years," Rieno said. He forced his head up. A boy name Uchina Sasuke stood there. "How'd you die?" Rieno asked.

"I was killed by my older brother," Sasuke answered. Rieno rested against the gate's bars. His wrist started bleeding again. "How'd you die?" Sasuke asked.

"I was taken. My body once I pass through the gates will appear down on earth, but my love has to come to set me free," Rieno answered. Another cut appeared crossed Rieno's chest. He cried out in pain. An angel opened the gates.

"Uchina Sasuke please enter," the angel said. Sasuke walked passed the angel into Heaven.

"What do you want, asshole?" Rieno asked.

"To give you this message. Hyuuga Hinta is going to be coming here soon," the angel answered. He walked into the light beyond the gates. Rieno kept his head facing the entrance to the gate hall. Many people passed, but none was Hinta. Rieno's head went down to where he was looking at the ground.

One Earth four weeks later, Hinta stayed in her room. She was asleep.

_Hinta's dream 1_

_Rieno was chained to Heaven's Gate. He was cut and bruised. Hinta walked up to him._

_"Rieno? Rieno, is it you?" Hinta asked. Rieno looks up._

_"I waited here for five weeks and I could, no I would have waited one hundred years for you," Rieno said. He was smiling. "And it is me," Rieno added. The chains disappeared and Rieno fell to the ground. Hinta caught him. He was light and skinny. Hinta gave him the shirt she hugged everyday knowing he was gone. The gates opened. The angel walked out._

_"Lee Rieno and Hyuuga Hinta, you're allowed to enter," the angel said. Rieno and Hinta, holding hands walked into the light._

_End of Hinta's dream 1_

Hinta woke up from the dream. An angel was standing near her closet.

"Rieno?" Hinta asked. It looked like the angel was chained to her wall or a gate.

"Hinta, this is Rieno. Where are you? You'll be coming to Heaven and I want you to know I love you," Rieno said. The image disappeared. Hinta stared at the wall for two hours until her mom came in.

"Hinta, it's time to go to his funeral. The police found his body in a river. It looked like he was tortured before he died," Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Did he have two weird scars on his back?" Hinta asked. Mrs. Hyuuga nodded. "His wings melted from the pain," Hinta said. Her mother left her to change.

At the funeral there was all of Rieno's friends, which were also Hinta's friends. Hinta was the last one to look at the body at the viewing. There was cuts all over his face. Hinta started crying. She placed something in Rieno's tuxedo. It was a note, which she knew it would retch Heaven. The coffin was closed up and taken out of the church and into the graveyard. Friends and family followed. Hinta looked at the headstone. It read:

_R.I.P._

_Here lies:_

_Lee Rieno_

_1990-2005_

_He was a loving son and friend._

The coffin was lowered down into the hole. Hinta tossed a white rose into the hole. Everyone was going to Mrs. Lee's house to cheer her up. The only ones there was Naruto, Sakura, and Hinta.

"Hinta, I'm driving to Mrs. Lee's place, you want to come?" Sakura asked. She had turned sixteen and got her drivers licenses two days ago.

"No thanks," Hinta answered. She left. Naruto and Sakura walked to the parking lot and drove off. Hinta wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, but she ended up on the road. A car was coming close to her. She didn't notice till it was too late. Naruto and Sakura saw Hinta get hit by the car while they were pulling out.

"Naruto, call an ambulance," Sakura said as she backed back into the parking lot. Once she had it in park, she hopped out. Naruto had already call an ambulance. They showed up as Sakura found out Hinta was dead. The body was taken away.

Up in Heaven, Rieno watched with all his effort to kept his head up the people go by.

"It's not use," Rieno said as he lowered his head. A girl walked up to him holding a red t-shirt.

"Rie-Rieno! Your bleeding. What happen?" the girl asked. Rieno lifted his head up to see who it was. It was Hinta.

"Let's just say I was chained here till you came," Rieno said. The chains let go of the gate and Rieno fell to the ground. Hinta caught him.

"Rieno, the chains are still there," Hinta said as she lift up a link of the chain.

"I'm the chained angel, the chains are a part of me," Rieno said. The gates opened. The angel stepped out.

"Rieno, would you like to be a guardian angel to a new born child here in a few years?" the angel asked.

"I'll do it, but who's the child?" Rieno asked.

"Yours. God is sending a child down to earth. It was supposed to be your son when you turned twenty-five, but the plans were changed. You'll train till the child is on Earth," the angel answered. Golden armor appeared on Rieno. The chains stayed, but wings appeared and it seemed like the chains were never there. The cuts and bruises stayed. "Oh, you two may enter," the angel said. Rieno looked at Hinta and kissed her.

"I'd missed you a lot," Rieno said. They got up from the ground. He looked like a warrior ready for battle, but in her eyes he was her knight in shining armor. They walked towards the gate and into the light.

A/n: if you wish for this story to continue then tell me. If you want it to remain a oneshot fanfic then tell me. This is fanfic just came to me before I wrote it. I was going to choose out of either FullMetal Alchemist, InuYasha, Sailor Moon, or Naruto and I chose Naruto. It was going to be a Naruto-Sakura pairing but my sister said to do a Hinta-? pairing.-Lady Kagome0101


End file.
